1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary flap door device and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a rotary flap door device capable of being adapted to different data storage components by rotation and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, no matter one of an industrial computer or a server computer is equipped with data storage components, such as a hard disc drive, an optical disc drive and so on. Since different data storage components have different sizes, the data storage components with different sizes cannot be arranged uniformly when being installed inside the industrial computer or inside the server computer, leading to spaces with different sizes. The spaces with different sizes will result in heat dissipating turbulence inside the industrial computer or inside the server computer, and it disadvantages in heat dissipation efficiency and causes a thermal issue inside the industrial computer or inside the server computer.